A past can haunt in many ways
by Mirai-Bakura
Summary: 3 years after battle city, Jounouchi and his friends are in their last year of high school. But he's been missing someone ever since. But to ihs surprise they'll be reunited, only for ihm ot possibly fall in love with someone different, who has deep ties


Hello everybody I know it's been a long time since any of ya have heard from me. School's very tiring. But I'm righting as often as I have time, for the few of you who read my stories. 

I really should give you a low down about this story, because it's a little different.

Duelist Kingdom and Battle City have taken place, but one key element changed slightly. Mai was at Duelist Kingdom exactly like she was in the anime. But after being beaten by Yugi the final time she decided to take some time and reflect. She came back to Battle city, but she was different she wore a mask and called herself Sakiya Umarekawa. She didn't want Yugi and the others to know who she really was. She wanted to start fresh with them as a duelist and person. But in the end she almost reveals herself, but Anzu stops the scene. She leaves him and finally reemerges after 3 years, in the place Jounouchi least expected.

If you're a Jounouchi/Mai fan, this isn't the story for you. They're together in the beginning, but they both make stupid mistakes, one's worse than the other and they decide that Jou needs to figure out for himself what he wants. He'll also discover his roots to the past much like Yami, and the mysterious Sanctity.

A past can haunt in many ways…

'Sanctity and Mai, unseen clash'

By:

Mirai

A tall slender older woman walked into a classroom full of chatting teens. She cleared her throat trying to get the classes attention. No one really paid her any mind till 2 people entered the room.

"_Class! Today we have a new student as well as the replacement, till Mr. Suno gets back._"

She told them turning attention to the 2 woman as they entered, the male population of the classrooms jaw dropped upon seeing both girls. 

The younger girl looked to be their age; she was tall for a girl, with long legs, which many guys focused on before looking at her as a whole. She had light pink hair wrapped loosely on the top of her head, drooping in her face. There was also something above her right eye, but with he hair it was covered. She was slender and all the guys thought she was gorgeous, her pale brown eyes looking around nervously.

Then there was the new teacher. She was the tall leggy type, with bouncy blonde hair, large lavender eyes and a sexy smirk on her lips. The boys instantly drooled, even the girls were jealous of how cool, and trendy she was.

"_Well, I'll leave the class to you Ms. Kujaku. I hope both of you have a good first day, _"

The principal said with a smile as she left the room. They both watched her as she left, once she was gone they turned back to the class. Ms. Kujaku looked at the new student with a smile and the younger girl looked back at the class getting the hint. 

"_Um… Hello my names Sanctity Desandt and I'm 17 years old. I moved here a few weeks ago from my home in France. I'm currently living with my friend._"

The young girl said nervously, her voice shaking only slightly, She looked back to her teacher as she began to speak.

"_Hello class. I am Mai Kujaku. I'll be taking over for your old teacher till he decided to return. As long as you're still respectful you may call me Mai._"

She told them in a sweet and alluring voice. She took her seat in front of the class looking over the room. She gave the girl a half-caring look.

"J_ust find an empty seat for today, you can figure out what's free tomorrow_."

She told the shy girl in a cool tone. Sanctity turned back to the class looking for an empty seat. She slowly walked through the rows trying to avoid the eyes on her, plastering a small smile to her lips. She came up to an empty desk, looking at the boy next to it who had his head on his desk. She looked to the other side asking a short maroon headed boy if anyone sat at the desk, he glanced over shaking his head before he turned back to look at his new teacher a dreamy look in his eyes. The girl fell into her seat not really paying attention to what Mai was saying finding more interest in the sketch book that was now laying on her desk. She felt an odd feeling, like someone was looking at her. But ignored it. 'Everyone's infatuated with our new teacher.' She said to herself as she continued to draw but when she felt a strong gaze on her she turned to her side to see someone's face only an inch form hers with a slight smile. She nearly jumped out of her seat but caught herself giving the boy a half-hearted glare. He backed up still smiling at her.

She was confused but ignored his oddness turning back to her desk. But for some reason she looked back at him quietly and he'd turned his head to watch Mai. Sanctity let out a sigh turning to the front of the class annoyed till the bell finally rang for lunch. I waited till others started leaving the room and slowly left when everyone else was gone.

"_Hi there_"

She heard a voice. She looked around seeing the boy who she sat next to, but no one else was near them, as he walked up to her.

"_You must be the new girl. Sorry bout' that… I fell a sleep at the beginning of class and when I woke up you were their and our new hot teacher._"

He said with a smile. She turned her head walking away from him towards the direction f the café. She walked in and quickly found all eyes on her as she slowly made her way to an empty seat. Nervously taking out her small lunch when she noticed a familiar figure coming towards her from the corner of her eye. She looked away trying to ignore it, but the person would not be ignored sitting across from her with a smirk. She gave him a slight growl turning back to the food in front of her.

"_What the hell do you want Hirutani?_"

She asked in a vicious voice.

"_Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?_"

He asked her in a taunting voice. She looked up at him with a glare that could have frozen ice as she packed up her lunch and rose to her feet. He was quickly at her side grabbing her arm.

"_It's not safe to ignore your very temperamental boyfriend… Especially when I have this, you never know what I might do._"

He threatened showing her a glimpse of a small object in his hand; she gasped staring at his hand till it closed tightly. She silently dropped her lunch to the ground staring at his hand.

"_What do you want?_"

He stood next to her taking her hand in his as he slowly left the café leaving her lunch as well as the prying eyes behind. He led her outside the café, down the hallway a bit to where it was darker, her eyes never leaving his hand. He stopped abruptly pulling his hand out of her reach and her eyes darted to his with hatred embedded in them 

"_What do you want? You said if I stayed with you, you'd let me at least go to school in peace._"

He just shrugged looking down at her.

"_I lied… You'll come back with me now… Or…_"

He held his hand out squeezing gently, Sanctity lunged for his hand but he foresaw her act of worry, and slapped her away hard. She fell back against the lockers hard. She shook off the pain rising to her feet. She focused her eyes on the man in front of her, 

"_Why can't you just leave me alone._"

She yelled, as she finally began to notice that there was someone else in the hallway, but so did Hirutani. She turned to see the annoying blonde guy from earlier watching the exchange confused. Till he glared at the oaf like guy known as Hirutani.

"_Yo, Jerk. From here all I can see is you keeping a girl from her toy. _"

A tall blonde yelled down the hall. Sanctity gave the boy an annoyed look quickly ignoring him, 

"_Don't hurt._"

Before she could finish her plea the blonde guy had run at Hirutani, knocking him to the ground, sending whatever was in his hand to the air to go forgotten by all but Sanctity who quickly got to her feet running to catch the object. One of her legs gives and she falls to the ground with a painful thud but she catches the object hugging it to her as she sits on the ground oblivious to everything. She feels a hand on her shoulder and flinches expecting to see Hirutani, but turns slightly to the blonde boy kneeling next to her.

"_You ok? You took a pretty big fall for that thing,_"

He said, she moved her shoulder away from him moving her hands away from her chest.

"_Sano_"

The boy gave her a weird look as she spoke to the toy in her hands. That is till he noticed something strange, It was moving. He freaked out and jumped falling on his butt. Sanctity just glanced over at him not the least bit amused looking back at the thing in her hands. She used one of her hands to check if the little thing was alright. When she was pretty sure he was she turned to the blonde guy on the floor.

"_This is Sanosuke, or Sano. He's my little pet, and Hirutani was going to use him to use me._"

The blonde guy looked at the thing closer, it looked like a little fluffy chick, it was strange it wad a white body but the top of its head was brown. He ran his hand through his hair as he slowly got to his feet, looking down at the girl who took a deep breath placing the little chick on her head, like she was so accustomed to doing and putting her hands on the ground. She moved slightly feeling pain, but continued to try and get up. She got in crouching position before she fell back to the floor with a slight whimper. The blonde boy just looked at her confused. He glanced at her legs slowly making his way to her ankles to see that one was slightly discolored from her fall. He bent down next to her looking into her eyes with a smile, before he grabbed her waist leaning her against him to help her walk. She didn't fight, for some strange reason she felt comfortable in this boys arms, like she was safe, but she didn't allow herself to get too wrapped up in such a strange feeling watching the students that had started coming into the hall. 

"_What are you doing?_"

She asked dumbly looking away.

"_Helping you out. It is my fault you're hurt after all._"

He said in his sweet voice. She looked at him shocked, but looked away.

"_If I hadn't jumped him your little pet wouldn't have went for a ride, and you wouldn't have had to dive for him._"

She remained silent nodding in agreement. The rest of the walk was silent each to their own thoughts ignoring the looks other students gave them. Till a small boy approached the blonde guy, he was going to question but his friend's expression cautioned him against it. He silently walked along side him glancing at the girl he was carefully holding, who seemed to be in thought too.

"_Hey, Jou._"

The smaller boy greeted tearing his blonde friend from his thoughts. He gave him a smile glancing back at the girl in his arm with a sigh. They soon came to the nurse and Jou plopped her on a chair getting the nurse and once she was with her he left. Yugi watched after the girl slightly confused. He got a feeling from both him and Jou as he watched him leave.

*Jou*

Jou walked down the halls silently in thought till he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He glanced up seeing a beautiful slightly older woman off to his right staring at him, he stopped walking, looking over at her a blush creeping to his cheeks. 

"_Can I help you?_"

He asked in a nervously shaky voice. She let out a sexy giggle as she slowly walked towards him.

"_You don't remember me?_"

She asked giving him a pout, which made him blush more. She smiled at him for a second. He looked at her slightly confused.

"_I would have remembered knowing a beautiful woman like you._"

He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. She walked up to she was right in front of him grabbing his chin making him look into her eyes.

"_Why did you save me?"_

"Because I care about you…"

"Are you saying you love me?"

"Yea…."

"Then I…"

She said as she grabbed his chin pulling his head closer kissing him gently. She pulled away and he looked at her wide-eyed. 'I've had this conversation.' He said to himself as he put his hands on the woman's cheeks. She put her hands over his with a smirk pulling away abruptly as the bell rang and students started to fill the hall.

"_Well, Mr. Katsuya, I'll be expecting to see you in my room after school._"

She said trying to sound authoritative, but just sounded like she was flirting. Leaving as Yugi walked past by chatting with a pretty young woman on crutches. Jou shook his head noticing his friend's lack of attention; he ran up to him leaning against Yugi his cheeks still bright pink. He glanced at the girl next to Yugi taking notice of the thing still on her head. He just gave her a weird look pushing away the rest of his blush. Sanctity on the other hand was trying to ignore him there was something about him that made her feel strange. She looked at the ground as she walked along in silence. Jou didn't pay much attention to either of his companions. Thinking about his encounter with the woman he said that he loved. His eyes darted on occasion to the girl with the crutches. 'She's nothing compared to Mai, so why does she feel so familiar.' He asked himself deciding to stop thinking looking to his friend who'd left him again. He caught up to him quickly.

"_Yug, I can't hang out with you after school. I have to stay late._"

Jou said his voice losing his confidence. Yugi looked back at him carelessly giving him a shrug.

"_I was going to show Sanctity around today, and introduce her to the others… Hey you know her friend she's living with. It's Domon._"

He said looking back to Jou giving him a suspicious look, turning back to Sanctity who was slightly ahead of him. Jou watched his friend leave with confused expression. He walked towards class alone till he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He turned to see a small pyramid of hair next to him. He jumped slightly; his friend had a loud laugh at him.

"_What's up. Hey have you heard about the new sub. Word is she is hot!!!_"

He exaggerated. Jou looked around noticing.

"_Yea, she's my English teacher, also some new girl._"

He said dully, not really interested his thoughts still on his encounter with Mai.

"_I heard about her too. People have said she's almost as hot. I think she has pink hair and brown eyes, Interesting mix, but hey…_"

He said looking at his blonde friend who looked nervous for some reason.

"_She's not that pretty her hair was all in her face, she's really tall and kind of ugly. But if you like her._"

"_Well she's Hirutani's girl. Or at least was…_"

He shrugged, his friend stepped away giving him a very strange look. Jou's never been one to say anything bad about someone no matter how bad they are. So he was shocked when he listened to his words. He gave his friend worried look,

"_Hey, man. You alright?_"

He asked showing his concern. Jou gave him a smile shaking it off as they came to the classroom, and walked in seeing Yugi, Tea and the new girl. Hiroto and Jou made their way to their seats. He got this strange feeling when he glanced at the girl who wasn't paying any attention to him. He looked away chatting casually with his friend, he noticed Hiroto's desk was right in front of the new girls. But he ignored it, preparing himself for seeing the woman he'd once fallen for. 

*Sanctity*

A short boy with spiky maroon hair was nice enough to show Sanctity to her next class, which happened to be his as well. They walked along in relative silence till a familiar blonde haired boy came up, talking to the short boy giving off a weird vibe towards Sanctity, which she picked up on. She kept going as they talked till finally Yugi caught up to her giving her a smile. She gave him a slight smile. She's never felt comfortable around people but for some reason she trusts Yugi, and wants to trust the blonde boy even though he seems to hate her. She abandoned her thoughts when her and Yugi came to their class. He helped her into the room and he had her take a seat by him. She nervously did so seeing a few other students that started talking to the short boy.

"_Anzu, Ryou, Ryouji, Meet Desandt Sanctity. She's new._"

Yugi introduced politely. The girl shifted nervously as Sano hopped off her head landing in a soft ball of fluff on her desk. It instantly had the others attention. She poked at it lightly to make sure he was ok, and he hopped up when she touched him and she gave her little thing a slight smile looking up to see others looking at it. She cleared her throat quietly.

"_This is Sanosuke, or Sano. He's my little pet…_"

She said nervously petting the little guy. Anzu squealed asking if she could hold the little thing, Sanctity just nodded looking down at her desk, as Anzu picked the thing up in her hands.

"_He's so cute._"

She squealed she was going on about the cute little guy but she noticed 2 of her friends walking into class. Anzu, took her free hand and waved putting her pet on her desk again and he instantly ran to her. Sanctity placed him casually back on top of her head, looking in front of her seeing a guy sitting there with dark brown pointy hair. He gave her a smile as he looked at her, his friends talking with each other.

"_Are you the new girl?_"

Sanctity looked at him strangely after he asked her that, all she was able to do was nod. He sat back looking at her, then returned to leaning on the girl's desk in front of him looking at her.

"_I think you're gorgeous._"

He said out of the blue, I gave him a strange look as he smiled.

"_Me and my friend were talking about you as we came to class. He said, she's not that pretty her hair was all in her face, she's really tall and kind of ugly._'"

He told the girl behind him. She looked out the window, knowing whom the friend was he was talking about. She glanced over to the blonde in question for a moment his eyes catching hers and she quickly looked away for some reason she felt hurt deep down but she wouldn't admit it. The class passed by quietly with a little chatter among the students highlighting the boring lecture. Yet another bell rang and boys instantly surrounded Sanctity. Offering to help her around, show her to her classes and stuff of the sort, she politely refused them. Jou watched the girl leave as he soon headed for his own class. He was so in thought and so anxious about how his visit with Mai would turn out that before he knew the final bell had rung. He casually went to his locker getting what he'd need for the night's work and such. With a deep breath he slammed his door shut swinging around to head further into the school. He noticed Sanctity walking by but neither acknowledged the other continuing to walk in their own direction. Jou walked up towards the classroom door suddenly his heart jumped slightly as he slowly opened the door seeing a beautiful woman sitting at the desk in the front of the room. She didn't seem to notice him at first, he gently knocked on a deck as he stood in the room. She looked up a sweet smile suddenly appearing on her red lips. Jou felt his cheeks instantly burn. Mai rose from her seat giving him her sweet smile as she walked past him. He was slightly confused till he heard the clicking of the lock. He set his briefcase on a nearby desk turning to Mai with a smile. 

"_I knew you were young but I didn't know you were this young._"

She said a faint blush tinting her cheeks. He looked at her a slightly hurt expression etching his features. Mai saw this taking a step towards him cupping his cheeks in her hand, his look softened as he looked into her eyes. She slowly pulled him closer never breaking the intimate contact growing between them. He gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, closing the space between their lips with a passionate kiss. It lasted for minutes before Jounouchi unwillingly pulled away looking into her eyes as he gently ran a hand through her blonde curls.

"_Apparently I'm not too young._"

He said with a smirk, she looked up at him, with her own seductive smirk. She gave him a quick kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"_I never said you were. I just said I didn't know you'd still be in high school._"

She whispered into his ear, his cheeks blushing brightly, and he hugged her tighter. They stayed that way for a long while till Jounouchi kissed her forehead letting he out of his grip.

"_I've been thinking about you these 3 years… and missing the masked woman. Only to find out it was you._"

He exclaimed quite annoyed. She just gave him a guilty smile, followed by a nod. He turned away in thought reliving the day he confessed his feelings.

***Flashback**

A beautiful masked woman was looking at come pictures taken of her and her new friends from Battle City. But she stopped on one picture in particular looking at it with a blush Jounouchi was hugging her. She was still blushing when she leaned back against the bench, only to see the blonde boy was standing above her. She jumped when she looked up to see his smiling face above her. She said a, quick hi looking away quickly. He gave her a smile as he with a stretch soon sitting besides the woman who unbeknownst to him was Mai Kujaku. She looked over at him debating a question. Which she eventually made voiced.

"_Jounouchi, why did you save me from Malik?_"

The masked woman asked shyly. He looked at her for a moment before looking away with a bright blush, that didn't even match Jounouchi's in brightness. But he managed to force himself to look at her as he spoke.

"_I care about you, and I couldn't let anything happen to you._"

He said looking away his cheeks bright red from admitting that to her. She looked at him shocked by what he'd said scooting slightly closer to him.

"_Jounouchi, are you saying you love me?_" 

She just kind of blurted the words out feeling embarrassed but at least now she'd know once and for all. She looked away waiting for him to say something.

"_Yea, I do._"

He said still looking away from her. She got a little closer grabbing his chin making him look at her. She pulled him closer and kissed him nervously. But she wasn't going to chicken out. She slowly pulled away giving him a smile, which he returned with a shy blush. She was going to take off her mask and show her identity but Anzu came running from somewhere saying Yugi was in trouble and Jounouchi took off like a dart. 

****

End Flashback*

Jounouchi shook his head out of the memory looking back to Mai. She was staring at him sorry look on her face. He gave her a soft smile, which quickly turned to worry when he saw tears in her eyes.

"_What's wrong?_"

He fussed worriedly. She gave him a sincere smile as she wiped away the tears.

"_Nothing, really… I've just wanted to see you for so long. And now I… You're right here in front of me. But you're my student._"

She said downcast again. He walked up to her placing his hand under her chin forcing her eyes to meet his.

"_Mai, don't worry. My feeling's haven't changed much. And I'll be out of school after this year. If you still want to be with me… It'll just have to be private till then._" 

He said hugging her to him closely. He still loved this woman despite not knowing her identity till now. The only thing that annoyed him was the new girl was still on his mind, but he pushed her aside concentrating on Mai's answer.

"_Jounouchi-kun… I want you._"

She said a bright blush crossing her cheeks. He hugged her tighter before he let go taking a step back looking at her with a shy but happy smile on his lips, which she returned.

"_Why don't you leave now._" 

She said, he gave her a confused and hurt look and she laughed nervously explaining herself.

"_If you go now, I can meet you at the park and we can go out._"

She clarified. He nodded kissing her forehead before he grabbed his briefcase and heading towards the door. He grabbed the handle stopping for a minute, before he continued to unlock it and head out into the empty halls his mind in a heaven filled whirl. He eventually made it outside, and rather than going home and dealing with the hell that is his drunken father he went to the park thankful for the chance to have a peaceful moment. He sat on a bench in the sun and leaned back closing his eyes.

His mind even in his sleep played the events of only moments till his dream world faded to black, to lighten to a dim stone room. It was like Jounouchi was there living out this dream, even though it felt different from usual dreams. Almost like something he lived at one time or another. 

"_Pharaoh… You mustn't do this. You will surely die if you attempt what you're mages ask._"

Jounouchi said pleading with a shadowed figure he couldn't make out. But had the feeling he knew.

"_Enough Jono… You may be my most trusted friend. But I must do it. If not me then you know who has to perform the ritual in my place. And beat the high mage at his own dirty game._"

Jounouchi listened to the faintly familiar voice feeling angry.

"_Why the hell does it have to be either of you. There are lots of people in this world who are strong, let them take care of the damned high mage!_"

The one referred to as Jono yelled angry.

"_Because you know it's my destiny to use this item to save our world. Kiyoi, wasn't meant to be found, she wasn't supposed to be near me, for fear of having to be by my side._"

Jounouchi felt his heart flinch even in his sleep at the mention of the name. Through the eyes of his dream he watched the scene as it progressed. Now the same shadowed figure stood outside in the sunlight, an air of anxiousness passing between them.

"_It's time for me to go._"

A deep voice commanded. Jounouchi just watched passively as the man walked away from him.

"_YOU CAN'T_"

A female voice yelled running to the group. After those words Jounouchi heard someone calling his name and slowly he opened his eyes to see Mai directly above him. He stretched up giving her a soft kiss before he sat up fully with a yawn. He looked back at her with a grin, as she just gave him a worried look.

"_What's wrong?_"

He asked looking at her as he took her hand leading her around the bench to sit next to him. She still had that same look.

"_Nothing, I was just worried. You took so long to wake up._"

She told him. He gave her a smirk.

"_Sorry bout' that. I don't get much sleep at home and also I was having a dream._"

She blushed slightly looking away.

"_Was I in it?_"

He smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders giving her a nod.

"_Yea, in the beginning, but the end was weird. I was in Egypt seeing things through the eyes of some servant or something. He was worried for his Pharaoh… It was kind of weird._"

She gave him a curious look.

"_You should tell Yugi about it. Isn't he into that kind of stuff?_"

She asked. He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head with a slight nod. He rose to his feet pulling Mai up with him.

"_Let's go._"

He suggested she smiled following along side him. But pushed him away violently when she noticed a few familiar students walking by. Jounouchi on the other hand didn't see them till he walked into something. He looked around him seeing Yugi, Anzu, Hiroto, Ryou and the new girl on the ground, as well as a little squawking bird angrily on her head.

"_Why is it when I'm around you I end up on the ground?_"

She asked annoyed as she got to her feet on her own. Yugi offered but she just gave him a smile saying she was fine as she finally stood to her feet. 

"_I think we should leave him to what he was doing._"

She said giving Jounouchi an almost knowing look that unnerved him. He laughed nervously looking back to Yugi.

"_Yea… I've gotta get home. You know my dad._"

He winced at mentioning that jerk. Sanctity watched him curiously but didn't say another word as she began to walk again. Yugi left Jou to catch up to her soon did Anzu and the others. Mai hid behind a tree till she felt it was safe. But Jounouchi heard a soft voice yell to him.

"_Nice to see you Mai._"

He heard Sanctity yell, and he just kept walking ignoring the girls call. Mai came up to him when she was sure they were out of sight.

"_Sorry, I didn't know what to say to them._"

She apologized to Jounouchi who was so into his thoughts he didn't notice her at first. 'Why does that girl seem to make me feel so strange? I hate it.' He said to himself before he finally realized Mai was next to him. He glanced down at her and she was giving him an annoyed pout. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked along and she blushed looking up at him with a seductive smile.

"_Jounouchi… Why don't' we go back to my place. We can have something to eat, be together and we won't have to worry about anyone from school bothering us._"

She said with a happy smile, he looked down at her his cheeks bright pink, only able to manage a slight nod in response. She grabbed his arm pulling him with her. 'I have a feeling this'll be a hard year…' he said to himself happily being dragged behind the beautiful woman in front of him.


End file.
